


You Can't Rewind Time

by Sphylor



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphylor/pseuds/Sphylor
Summary: ha ha lol writing this made me want to cry lmaooooo
Kudos: 41





	You Can't Rewind Time

Br’aad leaned back on the grassy hilltop, bathing in the warm sunlight. It had been a long time since he had felt this sort of comfort. Something wasn’t right, though. There was a kind of aching coldness that filled him. Most of the time he tried to assure himself that leaving was the right thing to do, that Sylnan wasn’t going to forgive him. He hated to think these things but it was better than encouraging isolating thoughts. 

The dried grass beneath his fingers felt rough and coarse; its smell reminded him of the summers that he and Sylnan had spent in the orphanage together. The streets of the Wharf were always slightly dusty and they would always come back from a long day’s play covered in dirt and grime, wide smiles spread across their faces. Br’aad could almost feel the sharp pain of the beatings they would receive for their dirtiness. 

A lot had changed since then.

Br’aad was alone now. It wasn’t him and Sylnan anymore, together in everything. They both had to make it on their own. No one to watch their back, no friendly face to comfort them in the night, no company.

His damp cheeks glistened in the fading light; he couldn’t help it. He missed his brother so much that it was painful, like he was being stabbed through the heart. Yet, at the same time, he felt hollow, empty. He didn’t know what to do. Due to his… deal he could not return to the Wharf, no matter how much he wanted to. But even if he returned, would Sylnan forgive him? Would he accept him back as his brother?

His fingernails dug deep into his sides as he hugged himself, his head buried deep into his scarf. He sat like this for a while. The light slowly faded from the sky as orange was replaced with a deep blue, and then eventually black. Insects buzzed from the tall grass nearby. As Br’aad cradled himself he started to shiver in the cold that creeped over his body. It had nothing to do with the dusk that hung in the sky, however. There was something unnatural about this coldness and, as the ticking of a clock echoed through the silence, Br’aad realised that he wasn’t alone on the hilltop anymore.


End file.
